Smash
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Izuku, lonely for most of his life, meets an odd sort of man in the forest. He says that he can help out the greenete, but with a price...Food!
1. The Forest Fossigrim

'Where is this?' Izuku asked himself in a new kind of forest

He'd been here a few times, running away from his tormentor/friend, Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan as he would call him. Now, the forest seemed more lush and more like a picture taken from a Peter Jackson movie rather than a real forest.

The ground felt soft even with the countless branches laid across the land. The moss was fuzzy and the bark smelled almost sweet. And, to top it off, there was a clear river filled with the cleanest water since Fiji Water.

He walked over to it, and followed the river upwards to try and find where the possible waterfall might be. Along the way, he saw what looked to be a squirrel wearing some form of cloth around itself speed off at high speeds away from the 7 year old. Curious, Izuku realized the squirrel was going the same way he was, so it was the same thing that let Chuck Norris ignore death and make fore from two ice cubes. Luck.

Though, he also wanted to stay where he was. It was peaceful, and so full of life and beauty, that not being here felt like a crime. The sense of pity he'd feel towards all others that didn't see this would haunt him, for like, the rest of his life. The river seemed to run forever until he finally started to see the water rise up gradually to reveal an equally clear waterfall staring dead in the face.

The inquisitive boy noticed the squirrel go up to the waterfall, where a shaded figure emerged from the water carrying an olive wood chin rest fiddle, as he played the wood instrument so beautifully that Izuku had to run up to the figure.

"Wow! That was so good! How'd you do that!?" The figure then revealed itself with pointed ears and long hair. Its body was the lightest shade of blue, and his pitch black hair was down near his waist line.

His eyes seemed to look into his soul, but at the same time, his whole frame and movement gave an inviting feeling. Like he would bring out warm drinks and talk about whatever Izuku wanted too before talking about what he liked.

"How are you today young one?" The man asked, his voice calm and his teeth an ever so light yellow.

"I-I'm good s-sir!" He replied nervously "I was w-wondering how you p-played that...uh-"

"Fiddle?"

"Yeah fiddle. I was wondering how you played the fiddle so good?"

The man looked at the boy before smiling "It comes naturally. Like breathing, or going to the bathroom. And pretty fun if you ask me!"

"Breathing and going to the bathroom?"

"No! Doing the fiddle!" He yelled, partially confused at the boys denseness

_"S-sorry..."_

"Anyways...do you want to know how?" Izuku looked at up at the now curious man, and slowly nodded "Alright! I'll show you how...but! In order for you to learn, you have to bring me smoked mutton for four Thursdays, then I'll teach you."

"F-four Thursdays? Why?"

"That's just my rule. And, you have to do it in secrecy. So no one must know."

"W-why don't I bring you four mutt-"

"Smoked Muttons."

"S-smoked muttons today, since it's Thursday..."

The man held a finger to his chin, before deciding his answer. "Well, then how about five smoked muttons today, then I'll teach you. And I want them to be nice sized ones and stuff, you know?"

"Not really...but ok!" He said excitedly "But...where's the exit...?" He wondered out loud

"Oh don't worry. All you have to do is say where you want to specifically go to in this forest, then you'll be there."

"G-got it! But...what's your name?"

"My name's Jafndœgri. Though you can call me Jafn."

Izuku stared at him before nodding once more, and thinking of "Kacchan", before vanishing off to his friend.

Jafndœgri looked at where the boy stood moments ago before talking to the squirrel. "You know, you should probably watch over him Ratatoskr. Since only magical beings can walk through here in all..."

"Got it." The squirrel replied in a high voice before following after Izuku, leaving the Fossigrim there to play his fiddle once more.

Izuku felt a rush of brisk air as he was brought to Katsuki's feet; landing on his back. The ash blond child looked down and smirked before laughing. "Jeez Deku, you can even hide in this stupidly big forest correctly. You suck."

He then ran off with his other lackeys as Izuku quickly got up to tell his mom to prepare him seven smoked mutton. Two to eat, and the other five to give to Mr. Jafn-something or whatever.

'Why was his name so long? It sounded vikingish...' He thought to himself as he did just that, convincing his mom to make that many muttons and eating the one he was given, which taught him that 1. Muttons take a while to make, and 2. They did not taste that great. Even though they were medium rare.

Inko actually liked them. She kept them in the freezer as she went off to take a quick nap after all of that cooking. Izuku ran over to the freezer, took them out, and ran over to the forest with them on a plate, and wrapped in a plastic Target bag. Once reaching the forest, he though of the mans name, and was brought before him, though now on his feet instead of his back.

Jafndœgri stood up and placed his fiddle on the rock that he was sitting on, before walking over to Izuku to grab the smoked mutton and began to happily eat it, letting Izuku look around the area even more.

The rocks were smooth, but so smooth that you'd slip on them. The insects that he could see seemed to be harmless, compared to the nasty ones Kacchan finds during recess. And the birds chirping were replaced with quick notes that filled the air with a song of peace and prosperity.

The man finished off the meat, and wiped his face as he crumbled up the bag and put it into his side pouch. He walked over barefoot and wet, before motioning Izuku to follow him to the waterfall. He then placed Izuku's finger on one of the strings, and moved it quickly enough to make a small cut on the boys hand.

"Ow! That hurt!" He yelled. Jafndœgri smiled and looked at the boy with expectancy, confusing the seven year old.

"Now you can play." He said as he handed Izuku the fiddle and a horsehair bow. Once in Izuku's hands, he set the bow on the fiddle, and felt unknown instincts kick in, as a beautiful stream of music burst forth from himself and onto the wooden instrument.

Jafndœgri gave a little dance to Izuku's 2-3 minute tune, before it finally ended. Izuku, looking flabbergasted, did not know how he even did that in the first place, and stared dead onto the long-haired man; awaiting some answer.

"Not bad kid. Then again, that's what I can do~" He happily said, giving a little hop

"H-how did I j-just do that!"

"Well, thanks to my magic, I could instantly teach you to play the fiddle like a pro! But, you have to promise me to bring some food every Thursday, ok?" Izuku, at a loss for words, smiled brightly and hugged them man, surprising him.

After a few seconds, Izuku let go and handed back the fiddle, but Jafndœgri declined. "You can have it little dude. I'll jut get another one."

Izuku then walked a few feet away from him and prepared to go to the edge of the forest once more before Jafndœgri asked one last thing. "What's your name kid?"

"M-my name's Izuku Midoriya!"

"Kay! See ya tomorrow Izuku!" He waved as Izuku went off, now knowing he had a magical friend in a special part of the forest.


	2. The Mysterious Bloodline

Jafndœgri looked through the ancient book, searching for why he vaguely recognized the boys name. "Midoriya...Midoriya..." He said to himself as he turned page after page in the book of Norse Chiefs.

Or at least, the Norse Chiefs that resided within the magical forest. Each one of them had some amount of magic, and they would tie ropes to their comrades to keep them there, since they did not have any magical abilities.

Vígamaór The First, had the ability to speak to the forest, which was passed down to his children, their children. The next chief, Mál the Wise, could find anyone within the forest, which was a dormant ability next to his fathers power.

Up next was Vígamaór-Eldivór the Second, who could speak to the forest, and had great hunting skills. His daughter, Aldrnari, could create flames, which introduced the forest vikings to the new Age of Fire. She had two sons, Eldr and Hyrr. Eldr, like his mother, could create flames, but became to carless, and burned many ropes, which left a majority of the Norse tribe to fend for themselves in the forest, which created the first Draugr of the Magic Forest; undead warriors.

Hyrr, could sprout burning cinders from his hands, which were reminiscent of stars in the night sky, which earned him the title, Hyrr Stjarna, Son of Stars. He soon had two daughters and three sons.

The first born, a son, was named Eór. He could grant others a magical shield around others, which allowed them to be int he forest without a connection rope. Hyrr's second born, a daughter, Kykvendi, who had unmatched hunting skills, along with forest creatures having a fondness for her, no matter how many she killed.

Next was another Daughter, Kostr, who could sense anyone in the forest, like Mál before her; but, it was more of an area of where the person was, rather than an actual location. Up next were male twins, Metnaòargjarn and Stórráòr.

Both were ambitious warriors, but, unlike their siblings, they did not have magical abilities, which brought shame to their family. Eldr married a woman later on, but due to his shame, he was forced to take the woman's name, instead of his own. Thus, the line of Grǿnni was born.

Thats where Jafndœgri stopped and began looking through that specific side of the the Vígamaór blood line, and realized what Grǿnni meant. Grǿnni meant green; and Midoriya meant green.

He looked further, and saw how they had sons and daughters who had powers that were forest based. Animal Evolving, Tree Grower, Animal Control, Dirt Manipulator, and immense speed; Thats's when Argr changed his name from Grǿnni to Midoriya, and went on through history as a Midoriya; leaving the Grǿnni Blood Line to die out.

Now, Izuku Midoriya had that same blood within himself, which would mean that he was to be Chief of the forest once more. But Chief of what? There were no more humans living here, and since Eór no longer lived, none could walk around without tying each other to a shared rope.

But...his place was still here, with his forgotten homeland.

-The Grǿnni Family Tree-

1st Chief Vígamaór [Speak to the Forest]

2nd Chief Mál the Wise [Forest Location]

3rd Chief Vígamaór-Eldivór [Speak to Forest]

4th Chief _ + Aldrnari [Create Flames]

5th Chief Eldr |Grǿnni| + _Grǿnni Hyrr Stjarna, Son of Stars [Fiery Cinders]

Kveldsongr Grǿnni Eór [Magical Shield], Metnaòargjarn, Stórráòr, Kykvendi [Forest Creature Fondness], Kostr [Forest Sensing]

Drengskapr [Tree Grower], Krikta [Animal Evolving] {Eór} \- Eljun [Strong], {Eór} \- Landaleitan [Magic Barrier], {Kykvendi} \- Fœgir, {Kostr} \- Einn [Animal Speak]

{Drengskapr} \- Kalla [Animal Control], {Drengskapr} \- Sjálfr [Dirt Manipulation]

{Sjálfr} - Argr [Fast] (Midoriya) + _

Jafndœgri quickly got up and closed the book as he took it with him, and ran out of the abandoned great hall. In the open air, he heard a neigh come from a few feet away and saw an eight legged horse standing there, with runes attached to the side of it.

It read, "Hello there Jafndœgri. I heard that a new Chief was found here. Do help him bring back the tribe that once was. I was awfully fond of them." - Odin

Jafndœgri had a minor panic attack getting a message from Odin in all, but regained his composure, and realized that the horse before him was Sleipnir, child of Loki, and the personal horse of the All Father.

He got on top of the Horse as it sped off at blinding speeds towards the newly found Chief of the abandoned tribe; Frœgiligr Riddari. The Honorable Horsemen.

Izuku woke up from his All Might themed bed and looked at his nightstand, and remembered how Mr. Jafn gave him his own Fiddle, after giving him the ability to play it. But now that Izuku was at 100%, more and more questions grew within his mind, and his curiosity bloomed like never before.

He wanted to go back to the forest and learn so much more. He was now walking over to the forest, thinking about how Kacchan made fun of him at school today. Again. Along with the other kids. But he needed to be tough, like All Might!

He then heard what sounded to be a horse, and saw a white horse with gleaming blue eyes come upon him, with Jafn on its back, carrying a large hard cover book. He smiled and got off the eight legged horse. "Izuku! Good, good, good, just the one I needed to see!"

"N-needed?"

"Yes! I did some ancestry digging, and found that you're one of the last living relatives of a magical tribe that lived within this forest for over a hundred years!"

Now Izuku was completely confused "Wait, a tribe lived in the forest? And...I'm related to them? What about my mom and dad?"

"Well your dad would technically be the Chief of the Tribe, but you would still be like royalty there once its repopulated and such!"

Izuku looked down at his feet and started to wonder where his dad actually was "Well...my dad is...off somewhere else. He send us money and stuff but...I...I-I don't see him. Like, at all."

Jafndœgri sighed and kneeled before the boy "Well, then that leaves you as the new leader of the Frœgiligr Riddari Tribe. And now, it has been bestowed by me by Odin, the All Father himself, to guide you to rebuild that tribe."

"T-that All Father? Odin? B-but isn't he some Viking myth or something..."

"No. They're real. And rule over this world. Along with the other Nine Realms. And like your ancestors, you could have a magical ability; which would be recognized as a Quirk in your world, but would function differently." Jafndœgri stood up and gave a nice shit-eating-grin

"Now, why don't we find yourself a girlfriend huh?"


	3. Meeting With A Brunette

"Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?!" Jafndœgri yelled at the 13 year old.

"Cause I don't want one! Nor does any girl want to be my girlfriend!" Izuku yelled while sitting on a stone bench, pouted as the Fossegrim scratched his scraggily chin.

"I can't believe that...you don't look that bad, plain maybe...and a little cowardly...but you play the fiddle so well!"

"Yeah I know, I guess no one is really interested in the fiddle."

"But didn't people like Your Lie in April? Doesn't one of the characters have a fiddle or violin?" Izuku looked at the man and sighed deeply, not wanting to cry over the Anime's ending again.

"Pretty sure people don't see me as Kaori, like, at all." Ever since Jafn had told him his lineage, he's had this weight over his shoulder, telling him to live up to his ancestors standards.

The secret forest had become his second home, the greenery and smell of the place more relaxing than any aroma the rest of the world could concoct. Izuku stood up and looked at the waterfall, the sun making the stream look like it was on fire.

The greenette sighed as he then heard a scream deep within the forest. Jafndœgri looked up as Izuku vanished to where he heard the scream, teleporting in front of a girl with brown hair and chocolate colored irises.

She had on shorts and a pink sleeveless hoodie under a blue jacket. Izuku sounds around to see what she was screaming at and backed away from the corpse before him.

The body looked mangled and worn out, its limbs looked hollow with holes around its body that he could see through. It's eyes were a potent green and teeth sharp. Izuku couldn't believe it — it was a Draugr!

The undead warrior swiped at him as he whistled loudly, a few seconds passed as the eight legged horse Sleipnir appeared before the two young teens. He jumped on as he outstretched his hand. "Get on, quickly!"

She took it as they darted off with blinding speeds, arriving at the ruins of the Frœgiligr Riddari Tribe. Izuku looked around, not seeing this before as he took the other girl's hand and got off of the magical horse.

She tried to pry his hand away from hers as he hushed, listening to the sounds deep within the ruins. He felt his magical powers flow over the girl as he let go. "W-what was that! Why're we here, why does that horse have eight legs!" The girl continued with her questions until Izuku sighed loudly.

"Look, we're in a magical forest and my magic is slowing you to stay here without you vanishing off somewhere else and turn into the Draugr you just saw."

"The what?"

"An undead warrior. Originally the people here were tied together by a rope, and if speedster by the rope, they would be teleported somewhere else in the forest, turning into a warrior of death. But I've rejuvenated the spell that allows other people to come here if I bring them here."

The girl nodded before passing out, la ding on an assortment of leaves. Izuku once again heard other voices in the forest; they sounded worried and what parent would sound of looking for their child. He touched the girl and made her vanish off to her parents in an instant.

Behind him Jafn appeared and whistled "Wow, this place looks like crap. No offense."

"None taken. It looks like abandoned shit." He muttered as he took a look around, his hand touching the cold stone building before him.

It looked ancient, as it should be, not being in use for countless years. The place simply made want to see what it could've been at one point, but he knew that wasn't possible. All he needed to do now was reverse the natural damage to it and get a rough estimate to what it might've looked like.

"You know, you could've swooned that girl you sent off." Jafn butted in. "No, that would've been rude and wrong! All I needed to do was saver her!"

"Yet you told her about this place ever so briefly, thus inciting her curiosity, and making her come back here again to find this place. You didn't do that on accident."

"I did it without thinking about the consequences. People like knowing things when they're panicked."

"And like to learn more when they realize what they've learned in kind interesting. I mean, you mentioned magic!"

"That doesn't mean anything. Magic is made by the imagination and people are full of it these days. It'll be explained away with Quirks."

"That's not magic! Magic is you not knowing and being filled with wonder as you witness the unknown! The unexplained! The spectacle!" The greenette sighed deeply. He had too many arguments with his only friend.

"It doesn't matter! I like being alone anyways! Having one friend is all I need — what anyone needs." He yelled while rubbing his temples.

"You like being lonely? You like talking to your mother and me? You like having others try to make bet with you and you reject them?"

"Who's trying to be friends with me! I'm the Quirkless loser that can't do anything! I don't have power and they scorn me for it! I had no control! No decision!"

"Yes you do! You can show them the strengths you have! Your intelligence! Your analytical skill! Your-"

"-That doesn't matter!!" Now he was pissed and Jafndœgri wasn't letting up "I can't be the sole savior of my tribe! I do t k ow what to do and you teaching method is shit!"

"I do my best dammit! I swore an oath to your family and I plan to keep it." "Your oath should be void then! Cause my ancestors changed names yeah?"

"I sore to your FAMILY! It doesn't matter what your name is! The blood that goes though your veins is what counts and you have Grǿnni blood!" "Gah!!" Izuku vanished out of the forest, leaving Jafn to sigh.

"Why can't he accept that this is his responsibility? What do I do..." He slowly shook his head as Odin watched from above the clouds and in Asgard.

"Heimdall. What are we gonna do about that boy?" The King asked his watchman on the rainbow bridge pass "I'm not sure my King. Perhaps he should meet Thor. He might be able to humble him to a certain degree."

Odin took a deep breath before walking away "Perhaps. Tell me if he changes his mind. I'll send Thor if he doesn't." Heimdall nodded and looked off at the teen, curious as to what he was to do next.


End file.
